1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of accessories for inflatable articles, and more particularly to an inflation valve fitting that allows inflation using a conventional pressurized air hose used to inflate tires.
2. Description of Related Art
Large inflatable articles, such as those towed behind boats and snowmobiles, require a large volume of air to completely inflate. The typical inflation valve assembly used with these inflatable articles includes a large diameter threaded end that receives a complementary fitting of a small electrically powered portable air compressor.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical device that allows inflation of a large inflatable using a conventional air hose for inflating tires that is available at most gasoline service stations.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved air valve adapter and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.